For The Last Time
by toisisblack
Summary: It's the wedding day. It is the day that Shirley has always dreamed of - standing with Lelouch at the altar. But should she be happy knowing that it might be their last time together?


**Author's note****:** The story is focused on the point of view of Shirley Fenette. **I do not own Code Geass. **

**For The Last Time**

Today is the day. I smirked.

So this must be what they all have felt. I heaved out a sigh. I'm so excited yet at the same at the same time I'm so nervous. I think I'm going to faint. But the chattering of the women, pulled me back to my senses. Everyone was putting on their dress and make-up while they giggle and laugh. I can't help but smile at them. I stared at myself in the mirror. My auburn hair – I mean, carrot color- hair is flowing freely from my head. It looked unconventional especially for today's event but he insisted saying it looks right on me. I must say it really stands out from my white gown. My peridot colored eyes glistened with tears.

"You look wonderful, dear."his aunt came beside me as she also gazed at the mirror. "Very pretty."

We smiled at each other. She led me out of the room saying it was already time.

What would he look like? I wondered as we walk passed from the convent garden towards the entrance of the church. Anything looks good on him. I'm sure of it. Right now, he must be standing there proudly beside the priest, beaming to …

I inhaled sharply.

I realized that the flowers are all perked up, extending their lovely stalks towards the radiating sun. Up there on the trees or the sky, the birds can't stop singing. These are such wonderful signs for this joyous day.

At the entrance, the crowds gathered. Some of them are his relatives and our friends. They started to line up according to the guest list. As we walk closer to them, the church organ began to play. It was our favorite song. Tears started to well up in my eyes. No! I must not cry. They will ask me why I'm crying. Besides, I don't want him to see me red as a tomato with puffy teared eyes. I forced out a smile. Then someone took me to my place and the procession started.

I must be silly but I believe that my walk on the aisle was the longest walk I ever did. I turned to the people sitting in the pews as they congratulated. I turned my gaze back to him. I suddenly remembered the first day we met. Leaning on his hand and bending lowly on the sill, he was gazing out of the window with a merry twinkle in his eyes. It was an uncomfortable position but he looks so cool. Then, I saw how the corners of his lips pulled upwards. Intrigued, I went towards him and greeted "Hello." Did he know that it was the bravest thing I ever did? All students, except for me, called him the Dark Prince since he was always brooding alone in the corner. Of course, he has few friends. I mean, he only has a single friend whom he always plays chess with. I secretly giggled whenever he beat his friend and chuckled louder when his friend will start shouting at the top of his lungs. I guess my courage on that day did good to both of us. Soon after that day, he joined the student council bringing along his reluctant friend. I was happy since I'm also part of the student council. From that day onwards, we created all kinds of memories together.

I'm closer now to the altar. Seeing him clearly, he is everything I have imagined. Are that tears on his cheeks? _Oh my beloved! _I choked on the words that almost came out of my mouth. It was a whirlwind of events. I couldn't remember anything except for the part when he softly and sweetly said "I do" while placing the ring on...

Not good. My heart is so heavy. The booming voice of the priest thundered in my ear as I heard him say "You are now husband and wife." He lifted the veil and kissed her on the lips.

Her. Not me. But her.

The memories of that day unexpectedly came into my mind. When I knew about him and her, I felt betrayed, left out. So I moved away, away from everything that I used to know. When I met him again by chance, he invited me to eat dinner with him. A part of me had forgiven him and so, I agreed. We talked about a lot of things but we carefully avoided mentioning the past. Until one day, he begged me to come to his wedding. I don't want to. But I can clearly see that he was not doing it to spite me. He just wants to start again creating memories with me in a whole new way.

That's why I'm here standing beside her wife. I'm just the maid of honor.

I moved closer to them and said "Congratulations!"

As her wife, turned to greet another guest, I went near him. He held my hands and gave me a chaste peck on my cheek. I could see the raging emotions inside of him but I knew too well that he is abundantly happy. Deep down in my heart, I knew that creating memories with him, even in another way, is only a distant dream. He knew this as well. Hence, it must be done.

"Let me embrace you…"

"…for the last time."


End file.
